


I definitely do not have a crush on my best friend Becca Gilroy...

by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Girl Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings
Summary: Shelby realizes she has feelings for Becca and has no idea what on Gods green earth she should do about that.Short fic, Shelby's POV
Relationships: Becca Gilroy/Shelby Goodkind
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I definitely do not have a crush on my best friend Becca Gilroy...

Becca Gilroy, beautiful, smart, kind, funny, Godly, basically everything you could ask for in a best friend.She shook her poodle-like damp hair at me, for the third time this week, and I felt something _different_.My heart raced unevenly and I chalked it up to the spin class my dad insisted we come to, “You did not just shake your head at me,” I said a laugh bubbling from my throat as my dad demanded we turn up the intensity.We finished the course, I’d be spending tonight at Becca’s house, but I definitely needed to go home to shower.Our spin class ended without much hurrah.“I just need to go home and shower,” I said lightly and Becca, I swear I could feel her eyes rolling.

“Girl, you’ve showered at my house a hundred times, also I know you have a change of clothes in your bag already,” she smiled at me and my heart jolted again, _fuck_.

“Yeah, alright.” I agreed easily, I never could find myself angry with Becca, or upset, even when she was basically exiled from our church, she was still my best friend.She looped her arm with mine and I smiled, just two girls, best friends, walking, this is totally normal.

Mr. & Mrs. Gilroy were kind folk, they always made sure I had enough to eat and drink at their home, never made me feel weird, they were the only family that knew about my bridge, the retainer with my two teeth, and Becca never made me feel weird that I took it out to eat at her home, we’d known each other since the fateful day when my teeth fell out and didn’t come back.They were also quite a bit older than my parents, married later in life, Becca the only child they share together, but both of them having older kids from earlier marriages.Becca was the only one that still lived at home and somehow this granted us a lot of freedom.Becca’s bedroom was the entire basement of the home, a bedroom with ensuite bathroom, her own living room, we still slept in her room though, in her full sized bed, the same way we had done since we were ten.

When we finally laid down to rest around midnight, after watching Pitch Perfect for no doubt, the tenth time this year, my heart did that stupid thing where it raced, my mouth was dry, we climbed in side by side and as per usually Becca scooted close to me, wrapped her arm around my midsection and rested her head on my shoulder.“You alright?” She asked me, I didn’t realize how stiff I was laying until she said that.I forced myself to relax.

“yeah, sorry, just sore from spin class,” I bit my lip and turned to look at her.We were no closer than normal, but I swear to God if I wanted to I could lean in and press a kiss to her lips, I mentally shook my head, where had that thought come from.We adjusted our bodies until comfort came and I felt her body relax against mine easily.Her breathing evened after a few moments and I found myself whispering, “Becca—“ and trailing off, but she was already asleep.I sighed.Her laying here in my arms was doing something to me, to my head, I couldn’t be thinking like this.I wiggled slightly to reach my phone and sent a text to my boyfriend, Andrew.

Shelby: Hey baby, hope your hunting trip is going alright, I’m heading out tomorrow with dad, wish me luck.

Andrew: Good luck Shelbs

Shelby: Do you miss me?

I sighed, why the hell did I type that, I didn’t miss him, why on earth would he miss me?

Andrew: I’ve only been gone for two days, lol.

I set my phone down and tried to concentrate on falling asleep. 

Sleep evaded me nearly all night, finally about four in the morning I drifted to sleep.

_When I woke up we were in the same position as when we fell asleep, Becca blinked at me slowly from her spot against me and leaned close to me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips._

_“Good morning baby,” she whispered and I smiled before kissing her gently.She moved her lips against mine and I felt myself moaning lightly against her lips.Her fingers slid under my t-shirt against the bare skin of my stomach and I felt myself react.Jesus how could I be this turned on from a single kiss._

_“Becs,” I whispered after breaking the kiss and she looked at me questioningly._

_“Yeah?” She whispered, her fingers were still against my bare skin and I could barely breathe._

_“Kiss me again,” I felt myself begging, not sure why we hadn’t done this a million times before.I’m not even sure how it happened but Becca was kissing me, less gently, her tongue swiped at my bottom lip and I felt our tongues brush, she moved her body slowly, her leg coming up over my thighs before swinging herself slightly so she was straddling me, she broke the kiss, her fingers on my stomach pushing my shirt up exposing my stomach completely._

_“You’re so sexy Shelby,” she whispered to me, she moved her hips slightly and I gasped as she ground against me._

“Shelby…Shelbs…Shelby,” I heard the voice and felt my arm moving unnaturally and I blinked the sleep from my eyes, it was Becca.

“Yeah?” I asked confused.

“Were you having a nightmare?” She asked me and my eyes widened dramatically, I had just had the start of a very steamy dream about my best friend, Lord have mercy on my soul.

“I can’t remember,” I managed to stammer out, I glanced at the clock on my cellphone, six a.m. I was absolutely exhausted.“I have to get going,” I whispered, I packed my bag and left her house before seven, unusual, but I needed to be alone.My parents and brother were out of town today at some sort of retreat.Becca had called for me to wait several times.

In fact, since I left Becca’s house six hours ago she had texted me 7 times.

Becca: Shelby, you’re supposed to be spending the night again tonight, since your family is out of town, text me later?

Becca: You’re acting really strange today, are you sure you’re okay?

Becca: Shelby, it's been hours are you alright?

Becca: Shelbs, did I do something wrong to upset you?

Becca: I’m getting worried about you…

Becca: If you don’t answer my next text I’m going to call you, and you know how I feel about calling…

Becca: Shelby!!

My phone started ringing exactly ten minutes after the last text, I couldn’t ignore her forever, this was not her fault, I just had to put my head down and ignore these sinful thoughts. 

“Hello?” I answered my phone on the third ring making sure to sound appropriately tired.

“Shelby thank God, where have you been?” Becca asked, and I could tell she was actually worried about my well being.

“I’m so sorry Becs,” I said in as normal a tone as I could manage, “I didn’t sleep much last night, then I had that nightmare, I came home and fell straight asleep and just woke up about five minutes ago, I’m going to take a nice shower here at home, or maybe a bath and then I’ll come back over.” I explained and I heard her sigh in relief.

“I really thought I did something…” she trailed off and I jumped to reassure her.

“Nothing at all Becs, you’re perfect.”

“I love you Shelbs,” she whispered to me and I felt my heart clench, knowing she didn’t mean it the way I apparently wanted her to.

“You too,” I whispered before hanging up.

_Fin_


End file.
